


A remix of Walk on Water (based on different fic)

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: Talent Universe [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe Powers, Alternate Universe Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Based on Aer's fic universe, this tells the story of Ben, who doesn't know he's a Prime, one of the most powerful Talented people in the world. The machine never read him as one. On a team full of a variety of Talents, it's getting worse for him as he's gaining strength, attention, and is also losing control over his powers of shapeshifting. There's two other higher level Talents and one Prime besides Ben. How is everything going to work out for him? And to add on all of that, Ben has to hide his lingering feelings for Sami while he's trying to figure it all out through his feelings of jealousy and feelings of being left out by his thought process of not knowing he's a Prime himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Tip of My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641698) by [Aer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer). 



> Please read the linked story or stories below before this one, at least the one about the Flames that explains the universe more than what I'm doing. The other one is amazing so read that one anytime you want. That one is called Walk on Water

Just because all of the greatest hockey players apparently have some hidden magic and talent doesn’t mean all Canadians have some hidden top level hidden talent like Connor McDavid has. 

Ben also doesn’t get why everyone is obsessed over it, mostly the Americans, but still. It peeks the interests of some of the Fins which is getting concerning for Ben now, especially when it comes to Sam getting involved in those conversations. 

Those ones Ben gets all flustered and usually somehow changes the conversation pretty quick because it seems like they’re all in on something and don’t think to include Ben in it. 

The most nerve-racking situations are the ones where the team goes out for a few drinks because no one knows how the rookies always seem to end up the drunkest, even the times where they're underage in America. Seriously, none of the players over 21 supplies them with alcohol with strict orders from Wheels to not and they still end up wasted sometimes. 

Whenever this happens, the rookies just thank him and Ben gets weird disapproving looks and comments from Wheeler, which is strange because he thinks Ben is the one doing it when it’s not. 

Ben hates it when the rookies get drunk, especially Sam because they all tease him for his undying but very unrequited crush on Sam. 

Just like the present moment, Ben sighs into his glass of water, not feeling up to even get buzzed, because that’s when the strangest things happen to his surroundings. 

“Just stop thinking about serious shit, Ben” Laine complains while dragging some of the other rookies down to the dance floor.

This gives an empty spot right next to Ben so Sam decided to plop down right next to him and fling half his body on top of Ben.

“Hey Sam, how about we just get you home.”

Sam just mutters under his breath in Finnish then stares straight at Ben, more specifically, his throat.

Which ok, now it’s getting under Ben’s nerves, and makes his dick twitch a little in interest.

Everyone on the team has been bugging him to get laid soon, it’s been months since the last male hookup he wrangled one during the California road trip. 

That and he’s stuck in a mainstream hockey town that pretty much everyone can recognize him as a player on the Jets so he can’t really get laid at home, only during those inconspicuous roadies. New York is his favorite city to visit, he always makes sure he at least gets one hookup between the two games. 

“Have you ever notice that objects change whenever I’m around you?” It’s so pretty, especially when you change the color of the water to my favorite color. The prettiest hue of brown that matches the shade your eyes are,” Sam slurs heavily in his accent.

Okay, we’re getting delusional here because Ben swears he thinks he saw the table change into a deep mahogany brown.

Blake approaches the table and frowns,

“I think it’s time for us to head out now. I can take Sam if you can take Mark. Just be careful, ok?”

“Oh yea, make sure your careful with Blake’s bang buddy,” Sam giggles and smiles.

Blake just drags Sam out of the booth and bar in response.

Ben manages to wrangle Mark out of the bar and dance floor to take him to his place, it’s easier if Mark crashes in one of his many empty bedrooms in the house he decided to buy over the summer.

At least Ben didn’t drink this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben wakes up with a killer headache and somehow stumbles around enough to get a pot of coffee going. 

Then things started to become weird when all he hears is complete silence, well besides what seems like a muffled “meow” coming from the bedroom Mark crashed in last night.

Ben freezes as a brown-haired cat with the bluest eyes, eyes that vaguely remind him of Mark, stumbles on his legs as he enters the kitchen. 

Screw the coffee, I’m taking this to practice with me.

As soon as Ben started to approach Mark the cat, it hissed at him and almost bit him so instead, Ben called Blake.

“This better be important, I’m still sleeping,” Blake groaned through the phone.  
Shit, Ben looked at the time and it’s only 6 am, nowhere near close enough to practice yet.

“Please come over, Mark’s here and I’m guessing he wants to see you but-”

Ben started to say but Mark the cat clearly understood what’s going on and swatted the phone and it got smashed into a million pieces.

“Fuck, bad car, wait, bad Mark!” Ben yelled.

This causes Mark to run away as best as he could, which was dragging his front legs in front of him.

Blake got there in record time, he must’ve been concerned when Ben’s phone got shattered into a million different pieces.

By the time Blake arrived, all of the phone pieces were cleaned up and Ben is already on his second cup of coffee and even made some more for Blake when he arrived.

The cup was already set for him and Blake muttered some gratitude before starting to drink it.

It was clear that Blake isn’t a morning person and Ben isn’t one himself either. 

The first thing that Blake did was snap a pretty solid bracelet on Ben’s wrist.

“What the hell man?” Ben yelled as he tried to pry it off.

The wrist made him feel funny on the inside and didn’t like it or the back part of his brain that buzzes sometimes like it did when he got home last night. And like it’s doing right now but way more intense but it’s getting too much for him.

So the next thing he remembers is a flash of light surrounding him and then he blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben wakes up naked next to a very naked Mark on the locker room floor.

Ben also wakes up with a grinding headache and a solid blue bracelet on his wrist again.

Then ben glares at Blake, “It’s this stupid bracelet that caused this in the first place.”

“No,” Blake snorts, “It was you and I hope you don’t turn everyone who stays overnight at your place a cat.”  
“I do not turn people into cats, or do anything I shouldn’t do. I’m not a Talent, the machine scored me as a normal person. I would like it if you can stop accusing me of everything like this and leave me alone. Everyone please, I’m sick of this,” Ben yells and somehow zaps the bracelet off of him and puts on the next pair of shorts he sees. 

Everyone started to look at each other. Practice was going to start soon but Ben is in no mood to practice and just yells, “I’m taking a Maintenance Day, I don’t care if I’m scratched for tonight's game,”

Then everything turned black.

Ben woke up with another blinding headache and loud and obnoxious pounding on the door.

Ben opened the door to a frantic looking Sam with Pat and Ehlers on his heels. 

“Why did you knock on the door so loud?” Ben yawns.

All three of them gave him the weirdest looks.

“We did not knock on the door at all, we were just about to then you entered no wait what's the word?”

“Showed up,” Ehlers interjected.

Sam nods, “Yea, that.”

Laine adds, “You disappeared, how'd’ you get back?”

“We were worried sick,” Sam says, frowning.

Ben scratches the back of his head, “I’m not sure, I don’t remember, I just remember everything turning black.

Ehler looks at his watch, “You’re still playing tonight by some miracle, all the alternates and Wheeler especially wanted you scratched but Coach insisted you should somehow,” Ehlers mentioned while scratching his head.

Ben raised his eyebrows, “Holy shit, how much time do we have?”

Laine answers, “Just enough to wash face and get into suit, we have hair gel in the back just in case, Sam can do it.”

“Oh and I have something for you in the car, it’s something from my family or whatever. Just got it too, was supposedly for me, since there’s several high-level Talent’s on this team, but you need to more than I do.” Sam rambles.

Ben frowns, not understanding what Sam means at all. He just shrugs and goes to grab the game-day suit he had prepared for tonight anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ended up giving him a weird looking big chunky amulet. Sam also wants him to wear it tonight and for a long time until he can “get things under control. Whatever the hell that means. 

The amulet is this medium length rusty looking chain with a huge chunky gem encrusted with rusty metal and other gems surrounding that gem which is iridescent. 

He’s most certainly not wearing that thing because, for one, Ben does have everything in control, it’s not like he’s going to blow up or anything like that. 

Everyone is giving him some space though so he’s all good on that front, especially with what happened earlier. 

The game is against a red hot Minnesota Wild team, hungry for revenge from the last loss Winnipeg handed to them just last month on home ice.

Now Winnipeg is on their own home turf ready to defend their ice from the invaders from the south.

So Ben knows that it’s going to be a very rough and dirty game.

He just needs to make sure to keep his emotions in check because the weirdest things happen when they get out of control, especially during a game. Then he usually winds up getting yelled at the refs and then a penalty for some weird reason.

He doesn’t need whatever the fuck Sam means by “control” and “protections” and that it acts like an “absorber” and “shield” from him and the rest of the world.

Sam also wants him to wear it all the time now, but Ben is never going to let that happen.

Ben takes a deep breath as he sits down on the bench, waiting for the puck to drop to start the very intense game ahead of him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, please comment and Kudos


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Ben walked into the locker room he could feel the tension from everyone else around him.

Even after a moment, he could feel everyone tense up, and then they noticed he noticed so now everyone is twice as tensed than before, just because he walked in here.

Which is fucking ridiculous. This needs to stop, like, right now.

“What? I’m perfectly fine, I don’t need this protection, I don’t get why everyone seems to be ganging up on me when I haven't done anything!” Ben yells across the locker room as he goes to his locker. 

Ben instantly sees Mark flinch away as he approaches his own locker because Mark’s is right next to his.

What did he do to get his team to hate him? This gets him on edge, Ben’s hair is raising with frustration and hurt.

“You seriously would put your own comfort and be selfish, idiotic and be ignorant of the facts instead of keeping the rest of the team’s and other people’s safety ahead of your own comfort?” Blake yells across the locker room right back at Ben.

Ben doesn’t understand what Blake, who’s a Prime, is talking about. It’s not like he’s a Prime himself so it makes sense he doesn’t know anything what a Prime goes through anyway.

This gets to be so irritating for Ben sometimes and it gets to be such a stupid time to argue about this, right before a very stressful game against red hot Minnesota, who’ s one point ahead of the standings with one game in hand. 

His mind gets fuzzy again so he sits down. Ben tries very hard to not faint because they need him in this game.

So Ben just blocks out all the noise and focuses.

Sam pats him on the back in encouragement.

The puck drops and hockey is all Ben can think about until they let in a power-play goal with Ben trying to defend against the worst power play unit in the NHL. It wasn’t even with their main guys either, just some third liners who scored on the second unit.

This causes a shift in the game because Nashville is now up on two goals on Winnipeg’s zero goals scored. 

Ben starts t get a headache so he leaves his first shift since the power play kill early. This confuses some people on the bench and coach just shakes his head. 

A trainer comes to look at him with concern and motions him to go to the locker room. 

Ben tries to break his stick but once he snapped it in half, it repairs itself.

He breaks it again and this time it turns into a demented looking puck. 

He throws it across the room and it turns into his stick again.

Ben passes out again. 

“Ben? Please wake up for me, for the team, we’re all really sorry about everything, we’ll give you space and time. Blake can’t even read your mind, which is weird but clearly, you just need to be left alone for a bit. Please become visible again, I don’t know what I’ll do if I’ll never be able to see you again. I don’t even care if the only color I’ll ever see is red, just please come back for us.”

Ben hears most of it, a lot of it is mixed up in the wording so he got confused by it.

“Yeah, I’m here, just confused, why’d you say it like that way?” Ben asks.

Sam gasps. 

“I just spoke in Finnish, and you just did too. I still am too, I guess you can speak fluently? Is this some hidden Talent? Plus I can see you again!” 

Ben frowns, “Not that I’m aware of.”

“You just unlocked one of the rarest ones, or maybe you’re just manipulating sound waves, either way, we’re speaking Finnish! Can I tell the rest of the team? Or maybe just the Fins?” Sam exclaims.

“Sure, go ahead, just I think I need to lay down by myself for a bit at my house. 

“Cool. Call me once I can join in on the fun!” Sam smiles, reaching in for a hug however Ben turns away from it.

It was awkward.


	6. Manhandled, gravity, and kidnapped

Once they both got back to Ben’s place, he suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented.

“Woah, you can even manipulate gravity!!!! Woooh!” Sam says in English, which, thank god because like Finnish just seems too weird and unnatural for Ben, like he isn’t supposed to be fluent in it, like that was manipulated.

“How many different things can you even manipulate! Just wait, you’ll be able to travel through time space.” 

Ben’s not even doing any-wtf? He’s flying? Well, floating the whole inside of his damn apartment.

Everything drops and the dizzy feeling in his head is just numb.

Once he blinks his eyes, he feels the amulet hanging around his neck.

It feels cold, unnatural, and makes him feel sick to his stomach. 

It makes Ben feel as if he’s being controlled by it.

Whatever he tried to yank it but he gets zapped.

“I wouldn’t do that, I have the key to it so I’m the only one who can unlock it. And Blake has the key, that was our agreement because like the game, not cool dude. You made all of the Talents, even the low level and the high tolerance ones very sick after, even after you left the ice. We lost big time. You’re also taking another Maintenance Day, clearly, you took one for a reason. Who knows, maybe you’ll even get an Upper body or lower-body injury in a couple of days.”

Ben crosses his arms and huffs, then lets out a scream though it got muffled as he got manhandled and blacked out, filled with a sick nauseous feeling this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam is officially freaking out. 

The FTand T kidnapped Ben!

What are they going to do? 

Ben is like, killing on the ice, on literally and metaphorically.

And talentwise too, but that’s why he got kidnapped, the FT and T snatched him up. 

It is weird thought like Ben doesn’t seem like he knows he’s a Prime, which would explain why everything is happening, especially fo the FTandT is involved, I mean they’re only specialized in telepathy and teleportation, I mean Ben seems to have the teleportation thing but he’s a shapeshifter. Apparently there’s only been very few shapeshifters, and none at the Prime level either, the previous shapeshifters had lower level talent with only one specific talent too.

Unlike Ben’s supercharged Prime Talent. 

Sam’s phone is blaring, saying he needs to turn on the tv.

Holy shit, it’s all over the news.

Ben’s in custody of the FT and T because he was unregistered as a Talent, as a null on his file.

They're pressing charges, saying that he purposely messed with the test so he wouldn’t have to work for the FT and T.

Sam aso got a weird call me text from a weird number, still in Canada, somewhere out wes Sam figures. 

But anyway, Ben is most likely a goner, no one knows where the base of FT and T is and they’re saying he has to be in their custody forever, especially since he’s the first Prime shapeshifter.

Oh, the NHL just posted a statement in regards to this:

“In regards to the Prime situation with Ben Chiarot of the Winnipeg Jets, we have no clue on how to handle this, since he’s the first known Prime in the NHL with a very valid, and expensive contract. We hope the FT and T will be able to cooperate or compensate at the very worst the loss of this phenomenal player.”

Sam shut the tv off.

Nothing can compensate the loss of Ben.  
Sam loves Ben.

They cannot take Ben away.

Sam will do whatever he has in his minimal Talent Level of a 12 to get Ben back on his own if he has to. 

It won’t even break his NHL contract either, nothing about Talent stuff either. 

Sam then answers a call from Blake,

“Pack up, we’re getting Ben back against everyone’s wishes, just me, you, and Mark insists, even Ehlers and Laine are coming and they’re both nulls, that’s really dangerous for low levels and nulls but we need all the help we can get without being too suspicious.”

This is a trap and all of them are falling for it uselessly, misguided by their emotions and feelings for Ben.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben woke up chained to a table with a searing headache. 

It’s like it’s been split in to, which it actually is. 

He tries to scream however his mouth is too heavy to move.

Ben couldn’t even hear the commotion buzzing around, but he only knows one thing, they’re playing with his brain and whatever the heck is causing all of this. 

And he can only do one thing, run. 

Somehow, his body responded to this by changing himself into a sleek, black panther.

Ben bursted into a sprint as fast as this body can and he also happened to run through holes in the walls he created with his mind and ended up in some random grassland, which reminds him of the province Alberta, in the middle of nowhere. 

Ben’s starting to freak out because he has no more energy and he’s stuck as a panther, who’s definitely not native to north western Canada in the plains.

His stomach is starting to rumble and he doesn’t even know how to navigate this weird body of his. 

Ben flicks his ears on the top of his head, because he swears he hears something approaching him. 

Ben darts his eyes to the source of the sound and pounces. 

However, when he looked at what’s underneath his black paws, h notices it’s another black panther. Who’s noticeable a male.

Then the weirdest thing happened to Ben and he doesn’t even want to talk about it.

He can’t believe he got raped by a male panther.

Ben also didn’t know that he transformed into a female panther either.

So Ben’s definitely having panther cubs now.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about eating now. The male panther seems to understand that Ben himself is not accustomed to being a panther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Claim: Did some panther research, I know they're solitary creatures, but I'm making liberties with this fact quite a lot to make a plot


End file.
